The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A gear assembly typically includes gears that mesh with one another, shafts to which the gears are fixed, bearings that support the shafts while allowing the shafts to rotate, and a gear housing that houses the gears, the bearings, and at least portions of the shafts. The gear housing is typically filled with a lubricant (e.g., oil) that is circulated throughout the gear assembly to lubricate components of the gear assembly such as the gears and the bearings. The lubricant is circulated from a lubricant sump formed by the gear housing, to the gears and the bearings, and returned to the lubricant sump. The gear housing is typically made up of at least two components that are joined together with a gasket therebetween that creates a seal between the two components.
An example of a gear assembly can be found in an electric axle. An electric axle typically includes an electric motor, one shaft that drives a wheel on one side of a vehicle, another shaft that drives a wheel on the other side the vehicle, and gears that couple the electric motor to the shafts. An electric axle also typically includes bearings that support the shafts while allowing the shafts to rotate, and an axle housing that encloses the electric motor and at least portions of the shafts. A lubricant is typically circulated throughout the electric axle to lubricate the gears and the bearings, and the axle housing is typically made up of at least two components that are joined together with a gasket therebetween.